omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-Chan
|-|Earth-Chan= |-|Earth-Chan (Original)= |-|Earth Goddess= Character Synopsis Earth~Chan 'is the personified anime version of Earth. For two millennia little people called humans have lived in Earth~Chan's hair. In the span of that two millennia, the humans have developed technology that has aided in their survival but at the cost of polluting her body, which has caused her to become gravely ill and is slowly dying. She is best friends with Moon~Chan. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 5-B, up to High 4-C '''with Size Manipulation | '''3-C Verse: Earth-Chan Name: Earth-Chan, Mother Earth, Gaea (Also known as Gaia) Gender: Female Age: '''Likely 4.5 Billion Years Old (As a result of being the embodiment of Earth, she is as old as the planet, of which is this old) '''Classification: Planet, representation of Earth Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation (Her nature as being the planet itself would give her this ability. Additionally, Earth-Chan can terraform the planet in any manner she desires), Elemental Manipulation (Specifically Water, Fire, Air and Lightning), Magma Manipulation (Capable of ejecting magma from herself; Controls the magma contained on her), Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of "Earth"), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the concept of Earth), Plant Manipulation (Governs all plant life on Earth and can control vegetation to the way she sees fit), Metal Manipulation (Can manipulate the natural metals that spawn from her, including ejecting them), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Black Holes, of which are nonexistent within Earth Chan), Clairvoyance (Sees all that occurs across the planet and even in the far reaches of space), Non-Corporeal (Her true state of being is beyond physicality), Size Manipulation (Can grow herself to completely dwarf the sun), Weather Manipulation (Stated many times to be the source of all weather on Earth), Heat Manipulation (Controls Earth's Core which is as hot as the surface as the sun), Omnipresence on Earth | All previous abilities but on a galactic scale, but now having omnipresence on a greather scale Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Exists as the personified idea of Earth, with her existence and Earth being interchangeable with one another. Can become one with Earth in physical form), up to '''Large Star Level '(Capable of becoming a size much greater than our sun, completely dwarfing it in the process) | 'Galaxy Level '(Shown in Shadman's comic to be comparable to her mother in size , with an entire galaxy being a speck to her Mother) 'Speed: FTL '(Capable of escaping the pull of a black hole, even when at close proximity to the epicenter), up to 'Massively FTL+ '''with Size Manipulation. '''Omnipresence '''on Earth (As a result of being the embodiment of Earth and even being able to merge with form in physical form, she'd be everywhere on Earth) | '''Massively FTL+ '(The entire galaxy is naught but a speck to her). 'Omnipresence '''across the galaxy 'Lifting Ability: Class Z '(Has the physical capability to move and control Earth, with Earth-Chan even being able to become one with the planet), up to '''Stellar '''with Size Manipulation | '''Galatic '(Much bigger than an entire galaxy, of which is a simple speck to her) '''Striking Ability: Planet Class '''(Embodies the Planet Earth and can likely shape it), up to '''Large Star Class '''with Size Manipulation (Can completely dwarf entire planets) | '''Galaxy Class (Entire galaxies are nothing more than specks to her) Durability: Planet Level '(Earth-Chan is as durable as Earth itself given she represents it), up to '''Large Star Level '''with Size Manipulation | '''Galaxy Level '(Far bigger than The Milky Way) '''Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Plantary '''(Represents Earth), up to '''Stellar '''with Size Manipulation | Galactic ' 'Intelligence:' '''Very High '(Likely has billions of years worth of knowledge considering all events that's happened on Earth happened on her who represents Earth and is our planet given form) Weaknesses: '''Can be weakened by Pollution, Suffers from an unknown disease '''Versions: Original Version | Composite ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Earth Control': As the very essence of Earth, she has absolute control over the planet itself and can easily restructure in any form she desires, including causing earthquakes, tornadoes and other events that happen across Earth itself. In addition, she is aware of everything that has happened or is happening on Earth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Earth-Chan Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Iconic Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Abstract Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Benders Category:Metal Users Category:Magma Users Category:Weather Users Category:Heat Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Size Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Clairvoyance Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3